


[猪尔]樱花结局

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 那首每到3月就会音源逆袭的歌
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	[猪尔]樱花结局

朴珍荣向来有自己的一套作息，即使现在四月将至，他依然和一年里的其他日子一样，九点准时到达自己的书店，花上半个小时打扫卫生，然后在九点半不紧不慢的往门上挂出那个写着“正在营业”的小牌子，以此当作对新一天的第一个问候。镇海是个安静又温柔的城市，至少大部分时间是这样——它活的就像旅游手册里描述的范本：气候温暖，四季分明，风景优美，宜游宜居。唯独到了四月初最有名的樱花节，国内外的游客短短几天内纷纷涌进这个小地方，用私家车霸占住不算宽阔的道路，用攒动的人头填满每一个景区，永远都打不到的出租，永远都等不到的公交，一时竟然成为常态。朴珍荣有点受不了这份热闹，虽说大部分生意人都指望着每年借着这股人潮加紧创收，但是他到底是个卖书的，对他的店铺而言那些背包客们并无多大裨益，毕竟鲜少有人愿意放着樱花不看，而在这里消磨掉大半天的时间只为挑一本书。  
果然是春天到了，朴珍荣扫过网站上的音源榜单，那些散发着春天骚气的新歌旧曲一首首顺利回榜，他想了一下，然后放起了《在光化门》。朴珍荣窝在当初精心挑选的实木扶手椅里心不在焉的翻着一本散文集，有人进门就起身问候一声，偶尔给顾客提提买书建议，如果运气再好一点，有那么难得的几次遇上投机的客人便多聊几句。但大部分时间里他的日子过得平淡如水，朴珍荣从不对任何事情投入过多的热情，他觉得这未必不是一件好事，因为他也就此免去了为昨天后悔和为明天焦虑的折磨。  
-  
门被过分用力的推开了，朴珍荣还没来得及看清，一个黑影就窜了进来。那人背着书包，黑色的棒球帽攥在手里。他经过时朝他匆匆点头当做招呼，然后径直走到了小店往里一点的散文诗集区随手抽了一本，聚精会神的看起来。朴珍荣不过愣了一下，注意力重新放回书上，但是还没看两页就又被打断了。女生一脸焦灼的进门问他有没有见过奇怪的人路过或是进来这里。朴珍荣没来得及多想，他说：“请问...是什么样子的人？”  
“全身黑色的衣服，黑帽子，还有口罩，”女生拽了一把站在身后的男朋友：“是这样，我男朋友的钱包被偷了，或许您有看到过吗...？”  
朴珍荣只是在跟随第一直觉。  
“没有，”他说，语气淡到仿佛只是在谈论天气，“我没有见过。”  
对方大概是不相信，使劲朝店里看，后面的男生拽住女孩子的手臂把人往外拖：“算了，只是拿了五万元，钱包不是还在吗，亲爱的。别让小事影响心情，我们还要去看樱花呢...”  
朴珍荣的第二反应是朝那个黑衣人看了一眼。  
似乎是有所察觉，对方抬起头迎上他的视线，眼睛里莫名有些调笑的意味。那人勾起一边嘴角，对他挥了挥手中的书。情侣已经出门走远了，而朴珍荣，第一，不是正义小天使；第二，自己早已被懒打败，所以他只是默默翻了个白眼，等待那个人自行离开。  
但是那个人没有走，他朝朴珍荣走过来了，手里还拿着那本书。  
“这本书很有趣。”他微微倾身，手肘支撑在朴珍荣面前那方矮矮的实木台面上。于是现在朴珍荣才有机会抬起头切切实实的看清这位唐突的顾客的脸。比他想象中年轻多了，T恤球鞋牛仔裤的学生打扮，这样的人他每天能碰上二十个。但这位没有一点闪躲的对着朴珍荣笑，嘴巴抿出一道弧线，弯弯眯起的眼睛看起来很无害。朴珍荣瞟了一眼书名又抬头看他，却莫名从他眼中看出一种近乎坦诚的狡猾。  
他就这么一动不动的看着他，缓慢地开口：“我有一个很好奇的事情，周围的人都不知道，觉得你应该知道，所以就问问你——”   
“——作为漂亮女人活着，心情怎么样？”朴珍荣接下去。  
那人发出一声短促的笑：“男人，其实我准备说男人。你读过这个？”  
“我自己店里的书怎么会不知道。”朴珍荣撇撇嘴。  
“Jackson。”他突然说，依旧笑得像个大学生。  
看，这人可真有意思，全身上下都不透露出一丁点的慌乱感。朴珍荣想，他要么很擅长欺骗别人，要么他不过善于自我欺骗。  
Jackson看对方没有搭腔也不多说什么，他拿起书随手翻开一页，自顾自的念起来。  
《民间疗法》  
头痛严重的时候   
患上感冒的时候   
消化不好的时候   
有一个以前流传下来的民间疗法   
下班  
“嘶...”他歪了歪头，“我不知道...”  
朴珍荣笑笑不说话。  
“你笑什么？”Jackson睁大眼睛看着他。  
“不是学生吧？”  
“不是。”  
“那就是无业游民了。”  
对方啪的一声把书合上，表情倒是很无辜：“不要说得这么难听嘛，我是自由职业者。”  
“有钱吗？”朴珍荣把身体往前探了探。  
Jackson挑起一边眉毛，没有回答，只是又打开书。  
“《拿走吧》，”他用沙沙的嗓音一字一顿的念道，“压岁钱全被妈妈拿走了，异性朋友全被带走了，我的工资，全被卡社拿走了。”书被重新合上，他两手一摊，仿佛已经给出最完美的回答。不管出于什么原因，这位Jackson一点想走的意思也没有，即使朴珍荣坚持不说话，他也就这么维持着手撑下巴的姿势，像是要把人盯穿。  
“不无聊吗？”他突然开口。  
“嗯？”朴珍荣一下没反应过来。  
“我是说，”他顿了顿，用缓慢但清晰的语调说，“每天这样不无聊吗？明明卖的是这么有趣的书，你的人怎么没有变的有意思一点呢？”  
朴珍荣本该觉得被冒犯，但奇怪的是，他没有。  
“大概是吧，”他想了想，“生活嘛，不就是这样，习惯了就好了。可是，谁说我无趣的？”  
“我问你你都不说话！”那人还有点小生气，语气熟稔到好像他们已经认识了很久。  
“不想回答你而已。”朴珍荣马上回嘴，他忍不住的嘴角上扬，突然很想逗逗面前这个人，“你一直站在这里干嘛，到底买不买书？”  
这人大概奇异的兼具圆滑和单纯两种气质，即使之前是他主动来撩，朴珍荣也不过两句话就把他激到了。“买，我买！”他拍了拍书，生动的表情倒真像个在据理力争的大学生，“你就是这样对顾客的吗，我不走。”  
Jackson又往前凑了一点，这样的距离朴珍荣几乎可以看清他下巴上的那颗痘痘，Jackson说：“可是，你为什么在这里？”  
朴珍荣毫不躲闪的对上这人亮亮的眼睛，不过是就这么看着，但他觉得自己几乎是在微笑了。  
“我说，你为什么呆在这里？”Jackson又问了一遍。  
“就只是，在这里而已。”朴珍荣回答。  
“真的？”  
朴珍荣不置可否的耸耸肩，他猜自己的样子大概有点奇怪，但眼前这个人似乎有种神奇的能吸引人全部视线的能力，以至于朴珍荣不能把目光挪开一秒。是Jackson先拉开了距离，他直起身伸了个懒腰，然后像下定什么决心似的，手指敲打着封皮。  
“结账。”他说。  
“钱？”  
Jackson露出一个意味深长的笑容，把书递过来。朴珍荣接过翻开，一张五万元夹在书页里，纸钞上那张申师任堂的脸朝他笑得慈祥。  
他抬头看了一眼Jackson：“钱不够呢。”  
“折扣送给我不行吗？”这人又凑过来了，撑着下巴用那双眼睛恳切的看着他，想必又是一个出门在外的惯用伎俩。  
“这钱是你的？”朴珍荣翻了个白眼。  
“我身上没钱了嘛，”他像在解释一个再平常不过的道理，好像在这个世界线里，每个人穷的时候都会从路人口袋里随意拿钱来用一样。朴珍荣没理，他又加了一句，“而且，我从来只拿钱，钱包都放回去的。”  
朴珍荣想，可惜啊，世界上没有厚脸皮比赛。他说：“对不起，本店向来不打折。”  
“偶尔尝试改变一下总不是坏事。”  
“有改变的必要吗？”  
“没有吗？”  
朴珍荣一时语塞。  
Jackson伸手把那张钱抽出来，在他面前晃了晃。“这样，”他用一种在做一个绝妙提案语气，“我晚上就回首尔了，现在我请你吃烤肉，你把书送我吧。”  
“开玩笑吗？”  
“我请你吃烤肉那我们就是朋友了，作为朋友，你送我一本书有什么不行？”  
“我拒绝。”朴珍荣温和的笑容里大概藏着一百种杀器，“现实吗？”  
“为什么不现实？”Jackson环顾了一圈小书屋，店里不过四五个人，“我来教你怎么办，你现在站起来说对不起，你说本店暂时有事暂停营业，然后锁上门离开就好了？”  
朴珍荣没有回答，这种突如其来的僵持感让两个人都有点尴尬。Jackson沉默的转着食指上的戒指，然后啪的一声，双手拍在木头桌子上，像是摊出最后的底牌。  
“那么，”他说，“我请你吃烤肉，书还是你的，你和我一起去首尔。”  
他好像在算一笔世界上最划算的买卖。  
他是认真的，朴珍荣看着眼前这个人，他清楚的知道这里居然不带一点玩笑的成分。   
然后朴珍荣笑了，无声的，但是是真正的，笑的见牙不见眼那样的笑了。等他缓过来的时候，他听见自己说：“好啊。”  
-  
It is absurd to divide people in to good and bad. People are either charming or tedious.  
把人分成好的与坏的是荒谬的，人要么迷人，要么乏味。   
王尔德这样说过。  
眼前的这个人，朴珍荣对他一无所知。他也许算不上一个正派的人，甚至他可能就是个骗子、小偷，一个贪婪且懒惰的不劳而获者，即便是Jackson这个名字也可能并非真名。但朴珍荣想，管他呢，他已经用了二十多年的时间证明自己是个循规蹈矩的人，他还要再花上五六十年的时间证明自己真的是个循规蹈矩的人，然而只需要一秒，他可能在这一秒钟后便成为一个背弃责任者，一个无所事事的街头游民，又或是一个骗子的帮凶，但人总是要被现实打到双膝跪地才能感觉到它的残酷，如果是既定，又有什么不可接受。或者他们到了首尔，但不到两个星期便再也无法忍受对方，在爆发一次最激烈的争吵之后他们选择分道扬镳，朴珍荣也许会回来，也许不会，但Jackson会就此永远消失在他的生命里。但如果，有那么万分之一的可能，他们在首尔找到了那个支点，也许他们真的可以一起过下去，彼此依靠，彼此慰藉，互相成为对方生命中不可获取的那一块拼图，就像所有在首尔过着平凡生活的普通人一样。  
于是，生活得平淡到没有一丝水花的朴珍荣仿佛在一瞬间成为了世间千万个信奉浪漫主义教徒中的一员。他不得不承认，他们这些穷酸的读书人啊，终归是理想化的忠实追随，他们静静坐在牢笼里，用那种活在骨子里无可救药不切实际的浪漫困住自己，然后手里紧紧攥着那把钥匙。朴珍荣不过是在等，等这个能让他愿意为之踏出这一步的人。  
他想他大概是等到了。   
朴珍荣站起来，他对着店里不多的几个人人清清嗓子提高了音量说对不起，他说本店目前突然有事麻烦大家请先离开，然后他合上窗户关上灯走到门边，把挂在门上的小牌子翻了个面，上面写着“暂停营业”。  
“不走吗？”他回头看着Jackson，对方愣了一下，然后笑得灿烂的一路小跑冲出来，朴珍荣锁上大门。旁边紧挨着的是一家花店，门口的音响正在播那首几小时前他在来的一路上听了三十遍的烂穿大街小巷的《樱花结局》，歌词里唱到：  
[与不认识的你 两个人牵着手]  
[伴随着未知的颤抖 两个人一起走着]  
于是朴珍荣抓起那个陌生人的手。  
“走吧。”他说。

-END-

※诗的翻译全部来自B站 【百度GOT7吧·中字】160225 Junior 读书的男人


End file.
